Story in a Bottle
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: *FINAL CH: Smacked Down and Stirred Up* WRITERS BLOCK SERIES 1: Izzie has worked in the WWF for years, and she knows insider secrets that you would love to hear. She's got a story, and it's one Vince want kept quiet!
1. Izzie Laeman

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. I own Izzie Laeman. That's it.  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you! (and if it ends up being totally rubbish, I'll write you another one!)  
Chapter 1: Izzie Laeman  
  
******  
Hi, I'm Izzie. Well, at least I think I'm Izzie. With what's been going on in my life recently, I can't seem to sort out anything in my head. I'm short with red hair and green eyes. My nicknames are `Iz' and `Fire'. My confusion is sort of why I am here. Here, by the way, is remote Scotland. Tartan trousers for as far as the eye can see. Ok, well, it's not really that bad, but it's hardly the warm, sunny beach holiday I was hoping Vince would send me on. Yeah, that's right, Vince. Mr McMahon, the icon of Sports-entertainment. He's my boss. But before you get all excited and start thinking I'm a big Superstar, you may want to know exactly what I do.  
  
I'm a scriptwriter.  
  
Ok, go ahead and laugh. Snigger. Chortle. Most people do. But I'm one of the most hated people backstage, but that's because only my co-workers and I have the power to make The Rock a heel. We can make Lita and Matt break up. We can make careers, and we can break careers. You're probably thinking, "Why would anyone enter the WWF to sit in an airless room and write pages and pages of words?" Well, somebody has to do it. Every single joke you hear, you may think it came from the stars, but know this. I came up with Austin 3:16. I penned "If you smell what The Rock is cooking!", and I also created "What?". But before you kill me for making everyone in the arena yell the same sadistic word over and over again, let me remind you this.  
  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Stars. And they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.  
  
But getting back to the Scottish Holiday, Vince in his wisdom decided that I needed a break. I've been working so hard recently, trying to boost ratings, while co-operating with backstage, I need a break before I frazzle myself. I mean, there are only so many inspirations that you can have before you wear down, and making Stephanie pregnant used a lot of my creativity. I know what goes on backstage, and you'll be surprised. So sit back, make some coffee, whatever you want. Just get comfy and listen, as I'm going to tell you what you REALLY want to hear from backstage.  
  
This is no longer the world you know, but it is the world you will come to love... 


	2. The IzzieNet

Title: Story in a Bottle  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. I own Izzie Laeman. That's it.  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you! (And if it ends up being totally rubbish, I'll write you another one!)  
  
Chapter 2: The Izzienet  
******  
Sigh. Click. Click. Hmm... Click. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Sigh. Click.  
  
"Hey Izzie, what you up to?" asked Kurt, who had just entered my office. I tore my eyes away from the Internet page I was flicking through, and lazily looked at the Olympian.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" I asked him in my usual I'm-in-charge-and-I-know-it-but-don't-care type of voice that I use with the guys that visit me. "What's the matter, Kurt?"  
  
"I was wondering," he began hesitantly. Oh, that was a good sign. Whatever dumb idea he was going to throw at me now, I could brush it away with ease. "You know the baby carriage incident? Do I really have to get hit across the back with the baby carriage? My back is kind of fragile these days."  
  
Oh, great, delicate wrestlers. How I just love it when they come to me complaining about an injury because nobody would listen to them. "Kurt, remember when you arrived here, what was one of the first things that Vince said to you?" I asked him, as though speaking to a child.  
  
"Hello" he replied instantaneously, with his dumb smile on his face.  
  
"Not that bit. The bit that sounded a bit like `wrestling's fake'." I informed him. "It's not going to hurt, Paul is a better wrestler than that. Go talk to him about it." The finality in my voice told him meeting adjourned.  
  
I turned back to the web page that I was browsing, trying to come up for more ideas and a fresh angle for a few of the wrestlers. Sigh. Click. Click. Hmm... Click. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Sigh. Click.  
  
******  
Ok, I know, it's hardly what you were expecting me to say, but what should I do? I'm telling you my story here, and you're going to sit there and listen. Anyway, you wouldn't understand half of what I will be going on about if it wasn't for that. Every single day every decision I make was countered. I had to put up with wimpy wrestlers panicking at their stories, un-inspirational days, and most of all, boredom. But one of the best things about my job is I found out all of the backstage gossip, and I could manipulate it in any way that I wanted. Even Vince doesn't know half the stuff I do.  
  
But he does know this, and he doesn't want you to know it.  
******  
I was walking down the corridor as usual one day, a few weeks before HHH's return. Confidently humming a tune, I strutted down the abandoned hallway, until something grabbed me round my mouth and stomach.  
I elbowed my attacker in the stomach and I spun around to see my `attacker', who turned out to be Paul Michael Levesque looking at me, holding his stomach and grinning.  
  
"Sorry Paul" I said, smiling at him. "You should know better than to attack Iz." HHH was one of the people that I actually got along with backstage. He had such great dedication, and was willing to accept nearly all storylines without grumbling. My type of Superstar.  
  
"No problem" he replied, his grin still evident on his face. "Iz..." he started to say, and I groaned.  
  
"If this is about taking Stephanie to some bar so that you can flirt with Trish in private, no" I said, firmly, remembering last time when the Billion Dollar Princess threw up over my new shoes.  
  
"No, I was wondering if you could take Trish out, and sort of... bump in to me and Dwayne (The Rock)." He said, smiling innocently. "Trish needs to get her mind off things..."  
  
"And onto other things?" I joked. It was no backstage secret that Paul fancied Trish. How Trish didn't notice, I never knew. But Hunter was my friend, and I knew that it would mean a lot to him if I could set them up.  
But why did he have to Bring Dwayne Johnson, the only guy that I actually vaguely liked?  
  
******  
  
Trish sighed and looked in the mirror. She didn't feel like going out, but nobody ever refused Izzie's wishes. Trish ran the brush one last time through her hair, and hoped that they would meet Chris Irvine (Y2J) at the bar they were heading to. She didn't know what it was about Y2J that held a certain attraction for her, but she was longing to know more about her fellow Canadian, despite Paul Levesque's efforts at seduction. Trish sighed, and tugged at her pink mid-riff top. She eyed the reflection in the mirror one last time, and picked up her bag and headed t the car park, leaving Jazz and Jacqueline in deep conversation.  
  
******  
  
Where was he? He should be here by now! Thought Stephanie McMahon, looking around for her `husband'. Stephanie had overheard Izzie and Trish talking, and knew that there was an ulterior motive to bringing Trish to this particular bar. Stephanie shivered, slightly out of delight, slightly out of cold. She was wearing a tiny black leather skirt and a black backless top. As Paul and Dwayne walked towards the bar, her heart stopped slightly, and she smiled evilly to herself. In her head it was perfect, she would just walk up to them and say she had lost her friend, and could she join them? Paul would stare at her lovingly, and invite her to sit down, and as the music swelled, she would get up and...  
******  
  
Knock right into the person she least wanted to see. Chris Irvine smirked at the Billion Dollar Princess, who has stumbled over, and was holding on to a chair for dear life. Chris laughed at Stephanie, and preceded to head towards the bar, where Paul and Dwayne were sitting. He thought Izzie may turn up, after all, she WAS Paul's friend, and she WAS quite a looker. For a scriptwriter.  
  
******  
Dwayne looked at the approaching girls. Trish was dressed up in pink, and redhead Izzie had opted for the safer mint green colour. His heart fell slightly, until he saw A Vision limping up behind them. He stepped forward and smiled at Trish and Izzie, and turned his attention to the injured Steph. Stephanie accepted his help gratefully, looking at Paul all the time. His heart fell slightly, but he was determined that he would get Stephanie in the end.  
******  
I sat at the furthest right bar stood out of the group of six. I chatted aimlessly to Chris, but I think he caught me shooting the occasional wistful glance in Mr Johnson's direction. Next to Chris, Trish was trying to get his attention, but only catching Hunter's rapt gaze. Hunter totally ignored Stephanie, and Dwayne started chatting to the brunette. Nobody sitting there was getting their crush to really notice them, and after two hours, the six left, the girls heading one way, the boys another.  
  
As they walked to the hotel arm-in-arm in silence, I thought over the night's events... and suddenly a storyline popped into my head. Grinning slightly, I thought over the plan as we headed back.  
******  
  
A/N: A recap of what's been going on, it's a little confusing! Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter, Hunter loves Trish, Trish loves Chris Jericho, Chris Jericho loves Izzie, Izzie loves The Rock, and The Rock loves Stephanie.  
Sara Ashley: Izzie Laeman is a real person... in my mind, anyway. :P. She is 100% fictional, but I wouldn't say that to her face... she has a vicious kick. ;) 


	3. Power

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
A/N: Izzie's my sister. She told me to tell you that she is real, and she owns herself. But we agreed I can still yell at her down the phone. :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. Even although I can yell down the phone at her occasionally. (sorry guys, you won't hear the last of it now!)  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you! (And if it ends up being totally rubbish, I'll write you another one!)  
  
Chapter 3: Power  
  
******  
The next day Vince had told me that I need to review some new talent. The WWF always had their eyes open for their developmental roster. There were two girls and three guys, and Vince told me I could hand out two contracts. I told him you can't put a limit on great potential.  
  
Hopefuls were always nervous, and they always would make a mistake. So just for fun, I decided that I would invite one of the Divas and one of the Superstars to test them, rather than the usual developmental wrestlers. And to make an impact, I asked Paul and Amy Dumas (Lita) to join me.  
******  
I walked into the arena, where the five hopefuls were waiting inside the ring. The girls were talking nervously, and the guys were warming up. When they heard my boots walking down the ramp, they all looked my way, silent and unmoving. Paul and Amy were still backstage, waiting for me to call them out. I slipped into the ring. They didn't know who I was, nobody does, and they visibly relaxed.  
  
"I'm Izzie Laeman, Head of Talent Productions and general busybody. In English, I'm head scriptwriter," I announced. "I'm going to be viewing your talent, and maybe making your life a living hell. We'll have you each cut a promo, and have a quick fight. First of all, I would like to introduce some people who will be involved in your matches."  
  
They all turned and looked up to the top of the ramp, and just about fainted when HHH and Lita appeared. I smiled, and when they had reached the ring, I told the hopefuls to sit on one of the chairs beyond the barricade.   
******  
"Well, that was fun!" said Amy, smiling.  
  
"For you, maybe" said Paul, holding a cloth to his nose. "That David has rubbish aim"  
  
"The girl Marie seemed quite charismatic... and she fought well." I said. "I liked her. And Chris, he has the right attitude."  
  
"But what about Sarah and Nathan?" Lita asked. "Sarah was ok..."  
  
"I'll think about it later." I said, as Dwayne walked past, unable to keep my eyes off the Bull. "I got a new storyline that I need to run past Vince. Speak to you guys later."  
******  
"So you're interested in having a 'Love Circle'?" Mr McMahon asked, sceptically. I smiled and nodded.   
  
"I know you are all for 'real life' storylines" I said, coyly. "And, well, I was thinking you could incorporate this into TV. See, your daughter Stephanie likes Paul Levesque, but Paul likes Trish. Trish is interested in Chris Irvine, but nobody knows who Chris likes, so on TV, it could turn out that he likes Stephanie."  
  
"Isn't it a bit confusing? How will you run it?" Vince always wanted to know what was happening with the practicalities. It was what made the plots so tight.   
  
"I was thinking Steph could come out and say she said she was pregnant because she still loved Hunter, and she needs him back yadda yadda yadda. She calls him out, but Chris comes out instead. Chris apologises for how he treated her, and is really sorry she's still grovelling after HHH and all that. Stephanie and Chris leave the arena together." I said, trying to give a rough guide, but give my writers some creative leeway. "Next show, We see Trish speaking about how much she fancies someone on her cell in the corridor. HHH walks past and she goes all giggly shy and talks to him. It'll look pretty obvious that it's HHH. Hunter will bump into Stephanie. She tells him she still loves him, but he says he's moved on. He tells one of he guys that he likes Trish, and Trish admits that she has got a crush on Chris."  
  
"Very tight plot" Vince said. "I can really see that coming along."   
  
"Thanks"  
  
"But how will you end it?" he asked me.  
  
"That's for me to work out, and you to find out" I said, smiling. Vince wasn't all that bad, really. As I left his office and headed down the corridor, I was so glad I managed to get Rocky out of the situation. It wouldn't be very professional to admit that I had the crush on him. But I really do wonder who Chris fancies?  
******  
I was sitting in my lemony-yellow office, typing frantically at the keyboard. The door opened and I looked up. I smiled and finished my sentence, as Paul walked around behind me.  
  
"Wow, Fire, this is good!" Paul said, looking at Stephanie's speech. "You aren't going to have me fall for it, are you?"  
  
"Nope, Chris has that honour." I smiled. "You get to woo Trish"  
  
"Nice one, thanks." Paul looked really pleased, and I smiled up at my friend. He may be The Game, the Cerebral Assassin, HHH on screen, but he was just another guy when you removed that mask, and he had a yearning for Trish, and his name wouldn't help him.  
  
Much like me and The Rock.  
******  
  
The Real Circle: Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter, Hunter loves Trish, Trish loves Chris Jericho, Chris Jericho loves Izzie, Izzie loves The Rock, and The Rock loves Stephanie.   
The TV Circle: Stephanie loves Hunter, Hunter loves Trish, Trish loves Chris, but Chris loves Stephanie. Izzie doesn't appear on TV, and The Rock has been cleverly cut out of it ;) (It's too confusing to remember!!) 


	4. Confrontations

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. :P (Don't you just hate sisters?)  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you! (And if it ends up being totally rubbish, I'll write you another one!)  
  
Chapter 4: Confrontations  
  
******  
  
Marie, Chris and Nathan. Our new Team Xtreme. Well, at least that's how I sold it to Vince. Honestly, it's like a Kindergarden here, everything has to be exactly like it was said. I told him that it would bring people in. Give them names and say they're family, and you've got a big seller on your hands. Much like with the Dudley Boys, who were just good friends.  
  
I had already offered them developmental contracts, anyway, so he would have to like it or be sued. Still, I had an idea for a new tag team, and they fitted the bill quite nicely. I decided to leave them for now, and work on the more pressing matter of the love circle.  
  
******  
  
"What the hell is this?" demanded Stephanie, throwing her script at me. I ducked and sat back up again. "There is no way you are making me and Chris an item! I'm not that slutty!"  
  
"Yes you are." I murmured to myself, but she didn't hear me, thankfully. "I know, Stephanie, but your on-screen persona is a real bitch, nothing like the real life you." *Yeah right!* "Besides, it's going to be a huge storyline, and it's going to actually last. It's going to be a love circle, think of the things you can scream about over that."  
  
Stephanie seemed to cheer up. "With me as the star!" she said, happily. I nodded, with my fingers crossed behind my back. "I'll get whoever I want, won't I?"  
  
"Near enough" I said, a plastic smile across my face. It satisfied Stephanie, though, and she left my office with a smug grin on her face.  
  
******  
  
"Yes, I UNDERSTAND he's not well, but he has to be here tonight!" I yelled down the phone to Chuck Paulumbo's wife, Amy. "If he isn't, he may not get another storyline for a while!"  
  
Chuck Paulumbo is honestly the worst when it comes to complaining. His wife was always coaxing him to take time off, and Billy and Chuck had a fight that night, against the Dudleys. I hate my job at times. I sighed, and put my head in my hands.  
  
"Tough day?"  
  
I spun around, and there was Chris. He smiled sympathetically at me, and held out his script.  
  
"Why do I have to go out with Stephanie? Can't I fancy someone vaguely fanciable?" he moaned.  
  
"Sorry" I said, smiling lightly. "But we're having a sort of 'love circle' thing, and we need you to fancy her or it won't work."  
  
"If you insist…" he said, with mock pain on his face. "I will do this for you"  
  
"Thanks, Chrissy" I said, smiling evilly. He hates it when anyone calls him that. "But look at it on the plus side, you are going to get chased by Trish."  
  
"Yeah, you know, I didn't think of that!" He said, smiling. "Anyway, I've got to go and get changed."  
  
******  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I've been working in the WWF for three years now, and these three years have been the best of my life. Yet today, when Chris Irvine came into my office and started talking to me, I started to feel like a real person. I was no longer 'Izzie Laeman', who wrote scripts and booked matches, but 'Izzie', friend of the superstars. Perhaps it's because this story hits home with them, but I'm starting to see a wrestler and not have to yell all the time. I don't know, maybe it's just my imagination, but I feel that maybe I can approach Dwayne now…  
  
  
  
…Or maybe not.  
  
Izzie"  
  
I looked at the diary entry that I had just written, and I smiled lightly. I looked around the bedroom at the hundreds of posters that were splashed around. I had one of every wrestler in the WWF, as inspiration for who would look well together or not. I looked at one of the walls, where RVD was currently posted next to Molly, and sighed. I pulled Molly off the wall and put her next to the Hurricane, and in her place I put Terri. Hmm… interesting…. Still, I'll think about RVD later, now I'm planning who gets who.  
  
I pulled over a scrap of paper and wrote "Hunter gets Trish. Rocky gets Izzie" Scrunching the paper angrily into a ball, I threw it at the wall, where it bounced off Kurt Angle's head.  
  
"Come on, Izzie," I told myself. "Be professional! You don't want to end up like Lillian!" I flinched at the memory of The Rock introducing his strudel to the world. Snigger. Back to fear. Then the phone rang, and it was HHH.  
  
"If I like Dwayne, and Dwayne likes Steph, and Steph chases you, but you are after Trish, but Trish fancies Chris… that leaves Chris fancying nobody and me not being fancied by anyone." I said, a little downcast.  
  
"so find out who he fancies, then" Hunter chuckled down the phone. "You're supposed to be on top of all the gossip!"  
  
"Chris hangs around with…(flicking through my notebook of friends) …Lance Storm? Ok, Mission: Stalk Lance will be in full operation by tomorrow."  
  
"Or you could just ask him"  
  
"Yeah… that could work"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"So…"  
  
"No"  
  
"Aw, come on, Izzie! It'll be fun! You could do some research!"  
  
"For what? How to totally flunk at flirting with Trish?" I said.  
  
"Please? It'd be fun at a club…"  
  
"Oh, alright" I said. "But you're paying."  
  
******  
  
As I slipped on a lilac dress, I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed, and brushed my hair back. Like anyone WOULD fancy me. I was a short, tiny- chested scriptwriter who, until really recently, wore glasses and joggers. Why did I ever thing I had a chance with any of the wrestlers? God, I hate myself. Standing next to the beauties that the WWF had to offer all day really starts to negatively affect you.  
  
I picked up my bag, and stuck my tongue out at my reflection.  
  
"I'm a professional. Get over it!" I whispered to myself, before plastering on a fake smile and walking out to where Hunter was waiting with the hummer.  
  
******  
  
I looked around the room, half wishing that I hadn't bothered coming. My purple dress was itchy, and I was missing a whole load of interesting TV shows. Damnit. The only thing I can do now is get totally and utterly plastered. Looking around, I saw the majority of the locker room. Hunter didn't need me here. It was one of the private club rooms, and it was HUGE. There was even the new three, Marie, Nathan and.... wotsisname. I'm useless with names when I drink... But I probably shouldn't tell you about that.…  
  
*****  
  
Hunter looked around the room. He couldn't see Izzie anywhere, because by this time, she had crashed in a corner somewhere. He looked to where Stephanie was standing, trying to get his attention, and he walked in the other direction, looking for Trish. It wouldn't have mattered how hard he looked, she had gone home earlier. So to get away from the evil claws of the Billion dollar princess, he headed outside. The club was smoky and dark, and he needed to think. He sat on the wall and jumped at the sound of a female voice behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Marie jumped when the dominating figure of her idol, HHH sat on the wall. Nervously, she looked at his back, and had a quick debate on what to do.  
  
"Hi"  
  
HHH jumped around, and saw the new girl sitting on the wall, he smiled lightly. "It's very smoky in there, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah" she replied, flashing him a smile. He smiled back at her, and moved over next t where she was sitting. He liked to get to know all the new people, and this was as good a time as any.  
  
*****  
  
"And then Nathan and Chris have fallen out."  
  
"Sounds tough" said HHH sympathetically. "Like being 'married' to Stephanie."  
  
"I thought she would be nothing like her altar-ego" Marie mused.  
  
"Trust me, Stephanie is a real bitch. She's been stalking me all night" HHH said, just as the door creaked open. Marie's eye widened, and HHH knew that it was Stephanie behind him. "And... you're just so pretty" HHH said, before pulling Marie into a rough, long kiss. Marie's shock was in benefit to them both, and HHH heard the sound of female heels scutling away from them. He let go of the new Diva, and smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry... Steph..."  
  
"It's ok, It was quite nice actually"  
  
"I have to agree with you there" Hunter said, leaning forward slightly. Marie kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her cold body. He leaned her against the wall, and started to feel happy again... like the free man that he was.  
  
*****  
  
Hunter's kisses were sending shivers down Marie's spine. She could feel the heat of his body, the softness of his lips. She started unbuttoning Hunter's top, but another sense started to kick in. She could taste the alcohol on his breath. She pulled away. This was The Game, and she hardly knew him. It felt so right, but not when he was drunk. She didn't want him to think of her as another Stephanie.  
  
"It's not right... we're drunk... you...I.... " she started, and she ran away. Hunter tried to follow her, but shame took over him. She would think he was easy and a bully, and the pretty young girl would want nothing to do with him anymore. He turned back and headed to his car, where he sat and thought, part thinking and part dreaming.  
  
And part waiting for Izzie, who was lying in a drunken stupor in the club.  
  
******  
  
"That's right… Mary, Molly… whatever. I swear, Trish, I saw them!" Stephanie said to Trish.  
  
Trish thought over this new information, but instead of feeling relieved, she felt a little on edge. This didn't feel right. She should be happy about it, instead, she felt threatened. She didn't even like HHH… so why did she feel so betrayed?  
  
  
  
(The Real Circle: Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter, Hunter loves Trish, Trish loves Chris Jericho, Chris Jericho loves Izzie, Izzie loves The Rock, and The Rock loves Stephanie.  
  
The TV Circle: Stephanie loves Hunter, Hunter loves Trish, Trish loves Chris, but Chris loves Stephanie. Izzie doesn't appear on TV, and The Rock has been cleverly cut out of it ;) (It's too confusing to remember!!)) 


	5. Impacts

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. :P (Don't you just hate sisters?) The song is "B with Me", by Mis-Teeq.  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you!  
  
Chapter 5: Impacts  
  
******  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Hey, this must be a record, two entries in two days! Anyway, Paul has totally screwed up EVERYTHING. He only went and kissed the new girl, Marie. He says he hasn't, but I think he's fallen for her. Goodbye world, Vince will shoot me tomorrow. Why can things never be simple? I mean, why can't Dwayne wake up and realise I like him. A lot. And why does Lance Storm keep disappearing, I'm supposed to be finding who Chris likes!  
  
Izzie"  
  
I never really keep a diary, but in these hectic days, I decided to jot down the occasional thought. Over the past few months, I'd been writing more and more, and I seemed to start relying on it to vent my frustrations.  
  
******  
  
I was sitting in my office, when somebody knocked on the door. Unusual. Anyway, I was absorbed in the cards for the night, and I yelled "Come in!". When I looked up, my breath caught in the back of my throat. Standing in front of me was a deliveryman with one of the largest bouquets I had ever laid my eyes on.  
  
"Miss Laeman? These are for you" said the delivery boy.  
  
"You sure?" I asked, surprised. He nodded, and put the flowers on my desk. The red flowers brightened up the whole room, they were gorgeous. I put my nose in the bunch, and smelled the fresh aroma of the flowers. I found a card, and with trembling hands, I opened it.  
  
"To Izzie,  
  
May you find me a decent storyline soon,  
  
Love, J"  
  
J. Johnson. Dwayne Johnson. The Rock!!! It had to be, he didn't have a big storyline at the minute, all he did was slag off Stephanie. My heart skipped and a huge grin spread across my face. He actually knew I existed. Wow. Big time. Wow.  
  
Suddenly, my problems weren't so huge any more.  
  
******  
  
Chris walked down the hallway, and stopped outside Izzie's office. He took a deep breath, and was about to walk in when he heard Paul talking.  
  
"Dwayne sent you flowers? How can you tell they're from him?"  
  
Izzie's crystal voice responded. "Look, J, Johnson, it has to be Dwayne!"  
  
Chris walked back to his locker room slowly. It was a shock to him what she had said. Not the flowers, but who sent them. Chris knew the J stood for Jericho.  
  
******  
  
Hunter was back in his locker room, and he heard a knock on the door. "Hi Trish" he said, his eyes opening ever so slightly wider. She was dressed in gorgeous black trousers and she had a small, fluffy pink top on. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"Hi Paul" she said, smiling at The Game. "I was just walking past and I decided to see how you were doing." She stepped forward, with the smile still on her face. Hunter smiled back at her, remembering just how pretty she was. Marie was just a mistake, we were both drunk, and nothing actually happened.  
  
  
  
But it would have… if SHE hadn't stopped it.  
  
******  
  
Stephanie walked into the female locker room, and dumped down her bag in disgust. Until recently, she has had her own, large locker room, and she'd been treated like a princess.  
  
Now, because she wasn't with HHH any more, she had to degrade herself to the level of getting changed in the same room as Lita, Trish, Nidia and Jackie. Luckily, the new girl Marie changed in the Developmental Female room, it would have been too much to bear to have to share a room with her!  
  
She was the only one in the room, and she sat down, and sneakily pulled out a bar of chocolate. She smiled, and pulled off the wrapping; nobody knew about her vice. She shoved a section of the bar in her mouth, and she was savouring the taste as somebody walked into the room. Hastily, she hid the bar from sight, and was about to look round the corner to see who had interrupted her, but the voices stopped her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm taking my stuff to his room now." Said one voice, unmistakeably Trish's.  
  
"Wow" responded somebody else, who was Nidia. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"Follow me if you like!" laughed Trish, and Nidia joined in the laughter.  
  
"But still, I thought you hated him." Nidia said, sounding thoughtful.  
  
"Well, he'll be a good bodyguard, and he adores me." Trish responded. "Come on, I can't keep The Game waiting!"  
  
Stephanie just about choked on the chocolate, she couldn't believe Trish has back stabbed her like that. She had told her about Marie to stop them becoming an item, and the Canadian had just gone and betrayed her! And Hunter, too! He was easy, yet she couldn't get her hands on him. This called for revenge.  
  
******  
  
"Hi, Dwayne!" sand Stephanie's voice, as she entered The Rock's locker room. This was the sort of room she should be in, large, furnished, comfortable. Dwayne's face lit up as Stephanie approached him.  
  
Uurgh. She didn't really like him, but it would sure snub Paul, and she knew he was an easy target; he fancied her.  
  
Hahahaha. He's so gullible.  
  
******  
  
I was sitting in my office, all alone, contemplating on what to do about the flowers. Every time I saw them, smelled them or even thought about them, I felt a swelling of happiness. Dwayne Johnson actually knew I existed, and he liked me! Wow. This was Big Stuff in Izzieland. Should I go see him, or leave it? I should really be stalking Lance, or reviewing next week's cards, but I was too excited to concentrate.  
  
I flicked on the radio, and it was one of those freaky moments, when you think "wow, fate!" cos it's a song that just speaks to what's going on around you. I started singing along, happily.  
  
"What I want is for you to be with me  
  
Loving you everyday would be easy  
  
What I know is that we will never be  
  
But that doesn't stop me from wanting the dream of reality"  
  
  
  
"Nice singing." A voice said, and I leapt around, to see Vince. *Gulp*  
  
"Hi, Mr McMahon" I squeaked.  
  
"Have you finished the 'Love circle' story, yet, Miss Laeman?" he asked me in his most intimidating voice. "You need to spend more time on other stories."  
  
"Vince, this thing is going to be a big project. Huge. It'll produce fights worthy of Wrestlemania, and we can't afford to drop it, no matter how long it lasts." I said, still blushing from being caught 'singing'. "Don't you remember to poll? It said that we lacked continuity. And fans want continuity."  
  
"I've been very accommodating with your ideas, Miss Laeman, but you better know that I own this company, not you. And if you're not careful, and respect who you're supposed to, you may end up not being Head of Talent Productions!" Vince yelled at me. He stormed out of the room, leaving me sitting there, pale and surprised. That was the first tantrum he'd thrown at me, and it was quite real, quite nerve-wracking, and very threatening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hate love.  
  
******  
  
  
  
(The Real Circle (and progress report;): Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter (went bad), Hunter loves Trish (went good), Trish loves Chris Jericho (went bad), Chris Jericho loves Izzie (went bad), Izzie loves The Rock (went good), and The Rock loves Stephanie(went good).  
  
Do me a favour, please, use the little button at the bottom of the screen! Tell me if you like it, and if you hate it, give me some ideas as to what to change! Thanks!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	6. Developments

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. :P (Don't you just hate sisters?)  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you!  
  
Chapter 6: Developments  
  
******  
  
My working life is totally screwed. Well, not totally. Still, I have an idea that may just get Vince off my back, and let me keep my job. I'll write the rest of the love circle myself tonight.  
  
That's dedication for you. Or maybe it's stupidity.  
  
******  
  
HHH walked in to Izzie's living room and stared at the mess surrounding him. Hundreds of sheets of paper were surrounding him, and Izzie was sitting in the centre of it, with a peaceful look on her sleeping face. Trish was going out with Nidia and Lita that night, so he had some time to himself. Paul lifted up one of the pieces of paper, and looked at the writing. He smiled, Izzie was a natural, she wrote such great stuff, and she was so determined to have her way. He picked up the blue piece of paper beside Izzie, it stood out from the rest of them for a mile. He read it, interested. It was who gets who.  
  
It was classic. Paul smiled, his friend came up with some decent ideas. He sat on the chair, and pulled the pad of paper towards him. He wanted to talk to Izzie, but he wasn't going to wake her up, he was going to find out what would be going on. Not that he would tell anyone. Kind of.  
  
******  
  
I woke with a start, I could have sworn I heard someone cough. As I blinked my eyes, I jumped in fright as I caught sight of someone sitting in the chair beside me. Luckily, it was only Paul, and not some axe murderer.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Scare me?!" I said, looking angrily at my best friend.  
  
"More like what are YOU trying to do, Fire, you're scaring me!" he said, and I sat there, wondering what he was on about. Then I saw what he had in his hand, the Finished Script.  
  
"Give me that!" I said. "It's Top Secret!"  
  
"Ok, so I won't tell anyone." Paul said, smiling at me. "But I don't believe the stuff you've come up with. Did Jamie or Fiona help you with this?"  
  
Izzie shook her head, her red hair falling about her face. "Just did it today."  
  
Her friend's eyes bulged, as he looked at the mountains of paper, covered in scribbles. "It was either that, or the storyline got scrapped, and we can't afford to throw rating away." I yawned. "And Vince was threatening to fire me."  
  
"He was… what?!" said Paul, surprised. "He can't do that!"  
  
"Maybe not, but I want my contract renewed next year." I told him.  
  
"Anyway" Paul said, smiling lightly. "I came here to give you the latest gossip."  
  
"Ooh!" I said, brightening up totally.  
  
"Me and Trish, we've got together!" he said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Really?!" I asked him. "I thought you'd moved on to Marie…"  
  
"Nothing happened, Iz, I'm with Trish now." He said firmly.  
  
Well, at least we're getting somewhere with the romance thing.  
  
******  
  
Trish was sitting on one of the chairs at the club, talking to Lita. Nidia was dancing with one of the men.  
  
"I don't know, Lita, I think I may actually like him. He was so sweet today, and I think I may just have pre-judged him." Trish said, "I think he's really something."  
  
Lita looked at Trish. "I know you do, you've been talking about him all night."  
  
"Have I really?" Trish asked, and Lita nodded. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Naw, it's ok." Said Lita, smiling. "You know, I think you were meant for Hunter."  
  
******  
  
"Dwayne! Can you fetch me my hand cream?!" Stephanie yelled to The Rock, who was in the bathroom at their hotel room. It was similar to the type of room she should be sharing with Hunter. It was embarrassing to admit it, but she missed him.  
  
"Sure, Stephanie." He replied, opening the door, wrapped in a towel. He handed her the bottle, and shut the door.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" she shrieked. "Dwayne!!!" Stephanie started hammering on the door. "This is my hand AND NAIL cream!"  
  
Dwayne looked at Stephanie, and instead of seeing the normal Vision, he saw a demanding and controlling, spoilt princess. But that was just for a second, and he handed her the right hand cream, and walked back into the shower.  
  
******  
  
Marie looked down at her bag, her silver top poking out the top. She could hear Chris and Nathan chatting about their personas. She wasn't supposed to be in here, strictly speaking. It was the Developmental Guys room, but she'd been so distant lately that Nathan and Chris wanted to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Mar-Mar!" said Nathan, sticking his head round the corner in the shower room to where she was sitting. "We're out soon."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She responded, unable to draw any enthusiasm from her dark haired friend. Since she'd shared a kiss with Hunter, wrestling didn't seem as fun any more.  
  
******  
  
I looked at the flowers and the neatly stacked paper. I had managed somehow to write four months of storyline in one night. Wow. Hunter and I had chatted for a while, but he left about half an hour ago, and I sorted out all the loose pieces of paper.  
  
I headed to my room, and looked at the posters. Smiling, I pulled them down and re-arranged them. I put Kurt in between Billy and Chuck, and to my surprise, he actually looked good like that.  
  
A shiver of horror ran down my spine at the thought, as I got ready for bed, happy.  
  
******  
  
(The Real Circle (and progress report;) : Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter (still bad), Hunter loves Trish (went very good), Trish loves Chris Jericho (ended), Chris Jericho loves Izzie (still bad), Izzie loves The Rock (still good), and The Rock loves Stephanie (gone down a little).  
  
Please Review!!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	7. //Ring-Ring//

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. :P (Don't you just hate sisters?)  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto-Helmsley and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you!  
  
Chapter 7: //Ring-Ring//  
  
******  
  
"Mr McMahon," I said, tentatively. "Here I have the script for the end of the cove circle angle…"  
  
I had just gone up to Vince's office, and my bag weighed a ton. The superior look on his face clearly showed that he was expecting about five sheets of paper. He just about fainted when I handed over the one hundred and seventy two. Hey, I was high on caffeine, remember?  
  
"Miss Laeman, THAT's the script?" he asked.  
  
"It will last about four or five months, but yes." I said, trying not to burst out into laughter. "The WWF needs this story, and this was the only way I could give you it."  
  
Vince picked up one of he sheets of paper, and started reading it. His eyes lit up, and a small smile played across his face. "This is very good, Miss Laeman, VERY good."  
  
I smiled, victorious.  
  
******  
  
"One confrontation down, one to go!" I said to myself, happily.  
  
Today I was going to thank Dwayne for his flowers. I got them yesterday, so he wouldn't think I was being too pushy, right? Anyway, I persuaded Julie to tell me what room Dwayne was staying in; she's in charge of organising hotels, flights, rentals… that kind of thing. Anyway, she told me what hotel and room he was in, and I left for there, feeling much more confident than if I hadn't already faced McMahon.  
  
I was wearing baggy jeans, and a purple midriff top. I felt confident as I saw my reflection in the mirrors of the lift, and knew that nothing would or could go wrong.  
  
******  
  
Reaching the third floor, I set off, looking for room 317. This hotel seemed to be labelled wrongly; I can never navigate hotels, particularly when the numbers are seemingly all jumbled up.  
  
Finally, I found room 317. OhMyGod, OhMyGod, OhMyGod! Panic stations! *Izzie, he likes you, that's why you're here!* I told myself. Like that did much good. I stood outside and breathed deeply. I lifted my fist to knock, but before I did, the door opened, and my world crumbled around me. Stephanie had opened the door, and she looked more than at home.  
  
******  
  
"What do you want?" she asked me in that hoity-toity voice of hers.  
  
"I, err… I wanted to tell you that the 'love circle' storyline is completed for the next few months." I said, still trying to register what I was seeing. Then it got worse. Dwayne came up to the door, and wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling at me.  
  
"Hi, Izzie" he said.  
  
"Hi Dwayne" I managed, hurt deeply.  
  
"And?" Stephanie demanded. I needed to think fast, Dwayne was kissing her neck and I really did not want to see that.  
  
"Well, we won't need you at Smack Down tonight. But I was thinking maybe you could come and discuss it with me, seeing as how you are such an integral part of the story." I said. I wasn't planning to be at Smack Down. Not now, anyway.  
  
"Alright" said Stephanie. "Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye, Izzie" said Dwayne, in his melting voice.  
  
"Bye" I said, and managed a smile as I walked away, crushed totally. But before I could run off, someone else cornered me, wanting to discuss the NWO, Running out of room 316, who else would it be other than Stone Cold? So I had to halt my emotions for ten minutes until Mr Steve Williams had finished talking to me. That was a nightmare. Steve kept saying "what?" I'm sorry for Debra.  
  
******  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I made it to my car before I burst into tears. I felt safe crying in there, I had tinted windows. Not very grown up to cry and all that, but I really thought I had a chance with Dwayne. Perhaps I should just move on and find myself a regular guy? Someone… normal.  
  
But I don't want normal. I want Dwayne.  
  
Izzie"  
  
******  
  
//Ring-Ring//  
  
//Ring-Ring//  
  
//Ring-Ring//  
  
//Ring-Ring//  
  
"Hi, you have reached Izzie Laeman. Sorry, but I can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message."  
  
Sitting at home with a tub of Ben a Jerry's, watching some tragic love film on the TV.  
  
"Izzie… Izzie, I know you're there. Pick up the phone, Fire!" It was Paul. I scrambled over to the wireless phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hi Paul" I said, sitting back down with my chocolaty goodness.  
  
"Izzie, where are you, you're supposed to be here!" he said.  
  
"Look, it's not in my contract that I have to come to the arena. I worked late last night and I want to sit here with my chocolate ice cream." I told him.  
  
"Chocolate ice cream? Iz, what happened?" Paul asked. He was more of a girl than some of the other bookers I know.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Paul" I said.  
  
"Wait, Stephanie is kicking up a fuss, saying you wanted to meet her." Paul said. "What is going on?"  
  
I slammed the phone down. Paul should know it's a delicate subject at the moment. Maybe he isn't so much of a girl.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, Paul, what's up?" Chris asked. Hunter was angrily walking backwards and forwards in the room. They were fighting tonight, and were supposed to be discussing the match.  
  
"Izzie" he replied. "There's something up with her. Can you try talking to her?"  
  
"Sure" Chris said. "I'll call her from my room"  
  
******  
  
//Ring-Ring//  
  
//Ring-Ring//  
  
//Ring-// Go away, Paul!" I yelled down the phone.  
  
"Nice to speak with you, too, Fire" said a different voice.  
  
"Sorry Chris, I'm not in the mood to chat today."  
  
"Well you will" he said. "Or I will come up there and kick your cute little ass all the way to Canada!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Chris." I said.  
  
"It does. Spill. I won't laugh." He said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"You're going to think I am such an idiot, Chris. I got flowers, signed from J. I thought it was J as in Johnson, The Rock. Anyway, they were so lovely I decided to go round there and see him to thank him for them. The card sounded something like he would say. And then I get there, and Stephanie and Dwayne have their own private love nest." I said, tears welling in my eyes. "I am so dense! It was probably Stephanie playing one of her sick games with me again."  
  
"It wasn't" Chris said, his voice strangely high and squeaky.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It wasn't Stephanie messing with you." Chris said.  
  
"Hang on, if it wasn't Stephanie, who sent them, then?" I asked Chris. There was a slight pause. "Chris?"  
  
"Me"  
  
I sat there, shocked. Chris? It couldn't be Chris, he was Chris Irvine, not J. He was Y2… OhMyGod!!! It was HIM! Y2J! J for Jericho!! I was so sure that it was Dwayne, I had blinded myself. All the times he had spoken to me in the corridors and the office, all the times he had been so nice to me. It made sense now!  
  
"Izzie?" I heard Chris say, back in his irregularly high voice.  
  
"I've got to go, Chris." I said, sounding rather distant. "I'll speak with you later."  
  
"Alright, Iz." He said. "And for what it's worth, you didn't sound idiotic."  
  
"Thanks." I said, and hung up.  
  
  
  
Why is my life so ridiculously difficult?!  
  
******  
  
(The Real Circle (and progress report;) : Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter (still bad), Hunter loves Trish (still very good), Trish loves Chris Jericho (ended), Chris Jericho loves Izzie (turn for ?better?), Izzie loves The Rock (went very bad), and The Rock loves Stephanie (good).  
  
Place your votes for who gets who on TV now!!! (LoL)  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	8. The Inner Child

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. :P (Don't you just hate sisters?)  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto-Helmsley and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you!  
  
Chapter 8: The Inner Child  
  
******  
  
"You ever get the feeling that we're mad?" I asked Marie while we were in the gym.  
  
"Naw, us?" Marie said, laughing. "They're the mad ones."  
  
"True…" I said, looking round at the other Superstars on the cycling machines, running machines, rowing machines…. "But we're the one's dangling from the wall bars upside down in a crowded gym."  
  
"Yeah, well, it makes you think, don't it?" Marie told me, smiling brightly. I pondered this for a moment. My mind was so jumbled up, I hadn't really been thinking clearly since Smackdown, three days ago, when Chris had told me that HE had sent the flowers.  
  
"I'm not too sure I agree with you, Marie." I said. "My mind is still jumbled up." Marie smiled at me, and expertly climbed down from the wall bars. I had been avoiding Chris since Smackdown, I wasn't sure what I thought or felt towards Chris, and I was still embarrassed about the whole Dwayne thing. The only thing that I decided was that if Dwayne could think about getting together with somebody like Stephanie, then he must be crazy. I stayed there, upside-down, and I finally decided that I loved The Rock's name, not his personality. I smiled, Marie was actually right.  
  
"Sounds like guy trouble if you ask me," her friend told her, grinning. "Come on, Miss Laeman, spill. And don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Like what?" I asked, innocently, my eyes on the doorway behind Marie.  
  
"Like you just swallowed a skittle the wrong way." Marie said. She followed my gaze, and saw who had just walked through the door. "Chris Irvine?!" she asked joyfully, and bounded off towards where he was standing.  
  
"No, wait, Marie!" I yelled, trying to untangle myself from the wall bars, only succeeding, and falling painfully on my left shoulder. "Ow…"  
  
I blushed violently as Paul, Amy Dumas, Nora Greenwald, Gregory Helms, and Nathan turned around and watched me. Yeah, get on with your cycling guys, I wanted to yell, but didn't, cos I was all tangled up. Paul pulled me up, eventually, and I smiled my thanks and headed off to the women's changing rooms, but before I could get there, Chris Irvine and Marie stopped me from reaching the room.  
  
"That looked like a pretty mean bump," Chris told me lightly. "But ya took it like a pro."  
  
"Don't congratulate me, congratulate my inner child," I said, blushing. Where did that come from?! I turned around, and walked into the Women's changing room, hinting at Marie to follow me. Marie never got the hint, and the last thing I saw was Marie in deep conversation with Chris.  
  
******  
  
Vince sat back and watched RAW. Izzie's script work was flourishing, and he couldn't help but smile, as the audience cheered, booed, or yelled "what?!" to what his Stars had to say. He had to admit that he probably wouldn't have fired her, she was the best booker he had had in a long time, and she was the first female Head of Talent Productions.  
  
He watched on screen as he saw HHH and Trish Stratus kiss, and as the crowd cheered, he decided to give Izzie a pay rise. He couldn't afford to loose her talent to anywhere else. A Federation is only as good as it's booker, after all.  
  
******  
  
"Iz!" called out Marie. "Where is ya?"  
  
"Hey Mar-Mar." I said. "What were you talking to Chris about?"  
  
"I was just being friendly!" Marie said, sticking her tongue out at Izzie. "Anyway, I was looking in my magazine, and I came up with a GREAT way to get your mind off Chris!"  
  
"If this involves getting totally drunk and waking up the next day naked on a boat heading to Nebraska, no." I told Marie, who pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Marie asked me.  
  
"In one word, No." I said. "In two, definitely no." We laughed.  
  
"Look, I'm going to set you up on a blind date with a regular guy. TRUST me, it'll work." Marie said.  
  
"Why don't you set yourself up?" I asked Marie, who turned pale. "Aah!! YOU fancy somebody, too!"  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Who is it?" I pressed. "Tell me or I won't go on this date!"  
  
Marie looked at me. "Don't tell. It's Paul."  
  
I looked at Marie and smiled. Despite the fact that Paul was officially dating Trish Stratus, I knew that Paul liked Marie. An awful lot. "When and where?" I asked.  
  
"Night Light club, 7pm. And you got to promise me you'll give the guy a chance." Marie told her. I nodded, and left the room to go and get ready for her date tonight.  
  
******  
  
I was wearing my denim knee-length skirt, and a white midriff tube top. I had on my black boots, and her hair was all tied back. I looked in the mirror, and was pleased at the vaguely representable image that started back at me. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my coat and left he room, heading for the "Night Light" Club Marie had directed me to.  
  
******  
  
I sat there for about ten minutes, waiting for my "Blind Date". Marie told me he would be carrying a book, and ordered me to wear a red flower in my hair. I had my hair tied back with a red flower hair bobble.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw a book being waved in my face. As I turned around to see who my date was, I just about felt ready to run. It was Chris!  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
**Ok, it was really obvious who her date would be, Sorry for that!!**  
  
(The Real Circle (and progress report;) : Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter (still bad), Hunter loves Trish (still very good), Trish loves Chris Jericho (ended), Chris Jericho loves Izzie (turn for ?better?), Izzie loves The Rock (went very bad), and The Rock loves Stephanie (good).  
  
Place your votes for who gets who on TV now!!! (LoL)  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	9. It was... I dunno... Surreal

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. :P (Don't you just hate sisters?)  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto-Helmsley and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you!  
  
Chapter 9: It was… I dunno… surreal.  
  
******  
  
"Hi, Izzie." Chris said, smiling at me. I sat back down on the stool I had previously been sitting on.  
  
"If this is some kind of joke, Chris, it isn't funny." I told him. My head was swimming, Marie had convinced me that it wouldn't be a wrestler, and Chris was notorious for having brief flings with girls. Besides, I only saw him as a friend, and it wasn't that long ago I was lusting after Rocky. Chris sat on the stool next to me, and ordered a drink. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Why would I want to pull a prank on you, Izzie?" he asked. "It would be so much easier to get Stacy or Torrie out here, but I chose you. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"That you've already tried them?" I asked him. "Look, I'm just a booker. Like hell anybody would like me for being 'me'. Especially a superstar."  
  
Chris snorted into his drink. "And I suppose Paul is using you, too, then, is he?" Chris said, a wide grin across his face. "Izzie, there are more important things to a guy than how easy you are, things like personality and intelligence are some of the best turn-ons a guy could ask for."  
  
******  
  
Marie sat by the phone in her hotel room. She had made Izzie promise that she would call when she returned. Marie was sprawled across her bed, with Nidia asleep in the other one, they were room partners for the evening. Marie yawned and looked at her watch; it was 1:27 in the morning, and there was still no call from either Izzie or Chris. It must be a good sign. Either that, or a very bad sign. Still, she would stay awake until she got the call….  
  
******  
  
Chris and Izzie were still at the club. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to get Izzie to open up. They had mainly sat at the bar, but he had persuaded Izzie to get up and dance. He was surprised, she was so natural and such a graceful mover, but she was still quite shy. This was the one girl Chris decided he wasn't going to rush into bed with, he was going to take things slowly, if she even agreed to another date.  
  
She was so different to the girls that he usually went for, the ones that you could bed in five minutes. And she was so… not blonde. Her firey red hair was the opposite of the usual blonde girls. Still, change is good, right?  
  
******  
  
I sat down after one of the dances, hot, but happy. Hey, this was so much fun, I hadn't enjoyed myself like this for ages. I was about to order a drink when I felt Chris tug at my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor again. Instead of the usual dancy-dancy songs, it was a slow, soulful number. I felt a bit strange as Chris pulled me into a close hug, but immediately relaxed into his strong arms and his soft touch. It was so natural to put my arms around his neck, and I did. I even rested my head on his chest, and I heard the beating of his hear, and felt him breathing as we waltzed around the room… Chris leaned forward, and looked as though he was going to say something to me.  
  
******  
  
He looked at her, the light in her eyes, the smile on her face. "You heard me." He breathed. "GO AWAY!"  
  
Stephanie scowled up at Paul. She had left The Rock's hotel room, and crept along the corridor to where she was standing now, The Game's hotel doorway. She knew that Trish was out today, off with one of her friends, and Stephanie thought this would be the ideal time to get her claws into Paul. She was obviously mistaken. She walked away without a fight, but she hadn't quite given up yet.  
  
******  
  
I collapsed onto my bed, a wide smile on my face. Chris hadn't been trying to speak to me, he was going to kiss me. I could picture the kiss in my head, and I could feel the feelings I felt. There were bright colours and fireworks flashing through my head, I could feel his arms wrapped tightly, but not too tightly, around my waist. I could taste his breath, and I could feel my legs going all wobbily. It was all I ever wanted in a kiss, and quite possibly more.  
  
Chris and Izzie. Izzie and Chris. Wow. Sounds pretty good, doesn't it?  
  
******  
  
Marie was woken up by a loud bang. Nidia looked shyly round the bathroom door. "Sorry, Mar-Mar." she said, and shut the door quietly. Marie picked up the phone, and dialled the desk.  
  
"Hello, this is room 287, have I missed any incoming calls?" she asked them.  
  
"Let me just check, Madam. Ah, yes, two. One from a Miss Laeman, and one from a Mr Irvine. Both were around 4:30 to 4:50." The man at the desk said.  
  
"Thank you." Marie said, before hanging up, a wide grin spreading on her face. She loved playing matchmaker. She picked up the phone, and dialled Izzie's room.  
  
"Iz-ter speaking." Izzie said in her half sleepy stupor.  
  
"Hi Iz, it's Marie."  
  
"Hang on a sec." Izzie said, and Marie heard voices. "What did you say?"  
  
"Is CHRIS there?" Marie asked, jumping up.  
  
"Chris where?" Nidia yelled from in the shower.  
  
"In Izzie's bed, by the sounds of it!" Marie yelled into the bathroom.  
  
"He isn't!" Marie insisted, when Nidia asked the same thing.  
  
"He is! I heard him!"  
  
"What?!" They both said again.  
  
"Stop playing the innocent! Izzie! I heard a voice!"  
  
Izzie sighed. "It's the TV!"  
  
"Oh," Marie said. "But it sounded so like Chris."  
  
"All voices are alike that are coming from this scrap of metal." Izzie said, determined. "But last night, it was… I dunno… surreal."  
  
"Wow, do tell!" Marie said, but Izzie refused, so Marie hung up the phone on her friend, and dialled in Chris's mobile number.  
  
"Yello!" Chris said.  
  
"Chris, what happened last night, I couldn't get any sense out of Izzie!" Marie moaned into the retreiver.  
  
"You called Izzie?" Chris asked, and Marie could have sworn she heard a giggle in the background. It sounded stifled, but she could have sworn it was Izzie's.  
  
"Chris, are you with Izzie?" Marie asked.  
  
"What do you mean by that? With her as in With her or with her as in dating her?" Chris said, and Marie could hear more giggling.  
  
"What's laughing?"  
  
"Radio"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Either that or it's the desk." Chris said, defiantly. "Look, Izzie's not in my room, I promise ya that. Can you leave me now? I need to shower."  
  
"But, Chris, what happ…." Marie started, but the phone went dead. "Damn."  
  
******  
  
I laughed freely now. Marie was so sharp, but so gullible. I turned and looked over to the other side of my room, to where Chris was sitting on my bed, wearing his boxers.  
  
"I thought you said you had to shower?" I asked him, teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I do." Chris said, and he walked over to where I was sitting on the desk. He picked me up, and I shrieked with laughter, and he headed for the bathroom, me in his arms.  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not finished yet, still got to finish the TV story! Please Review!!!  
  
(The Real Circle (and progress report;) : Hunter and Izzie are friends. Stephanie loves Hunter (getting worse), Hunter loves Trish (still very good), Trish loves Chris Jericho (ended), Chris Jericho loves Izzie (very good), Izzie loves The Rock (ended), and The Rock loves Stephanie (good).  
  
Place your votes for who gets who on TV now!!! (LoL)  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	10. *NEW* Smacked Down and Stirred Up

Title: Story in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HHH, Y2J, Trish or Stephanie. Izzie is now recognised as owning herself. :P (Don't you just hate sisters?)  
  
Acknowledgements: Miss Calysto-Helmsley and Keilrules! Thanks for standing by me! This one's for you!  
  
Chapter 10: Smacked Down and Stirred Up  
  
******  
  
It was Thursday, and Smackdown was being aired. Despite having written the script, I was on the edge of my seat. The Stars had managed to put so much into this that it was almost real, which, I reminded herself, it was. However tempting it was to sit on the edge of the sofa, I snuggled back into the arms of Chris, and we sat there laughing, joking and enjoying the show. This felt Real, and once again, the only word to describe it was "wow!"  
  
Chris and Izzie cheered on Marie, Chris and Nathan, who were facing the Dudleys and Stacy Keibler. Although they lost, Chris admitted how well they were doing, and what great heat they were getting from the crowd as their characters Katherine, Steve and Shawn respectively.  
  
A glint appeared in Izzie's eyes as she came up with a storyline for the trio.  
  
******  
  
Trish was on the ramp, looking at Hunter in the ring. The whole world had been watching their romance for the past few weeks, but as Trish stood there, she could feel herself getting dizzy.  
  
She was looking at "The Game" who was in the ring. He just told her that he had seen her flirting with Chris Jericho, and he was demanding why. She had escaped from the ring, but he had ordered her not to go anywhere.  
  
Suddenly, the countdown started, and Y2J appeared. "Trish!" he said. "Look what's happened now! You're being bossed around by your BOYFRIEND!" he said. "I thought you were TOUGHER than that!"  
  
Trish looked at Chris, and looked back down at the figure in the ring, frustration clearly upon her face.  
  
"Trish, you walk up that ramp, and it's over between us!" he said.  
  
Trish looked from guy to guy, from man to man, from Superstar to Superstar, then down to her feet. *This was not supposed to happen!* The voice in her head was yelling. Trish suddenly looked at HHH, and turned around hesitantly. She took one footstep up the aisle, and HHH's voice boomed out at her.  
  
"Take another step and we're through, Trish. Just think, who will you have for all those little secret things of yours? You call Chris a man? Ha!"  
  
Trish stopped where she was standing, her back still to HHH, and the camera panned into her face, when an angry grimace appeared. HHH obviously thought she had changed his mind about leaving him. "That's right, Trish, do the right thing!"  
  
Trish turned around and walked over and into the ring. She looked at HHH meekly, and gave him a shy smile. "You have made the right choice." He said, grinning.  
  
Trish took the microphone from him. "Yes, I did make the right choice." And she slapped him, and ran up the ramp to Y2J, laughing back at the ring.  
  
******  
  
Stephanie sulked around the building; they were doing a house show, and she had just left The Rock's locker room to go and find Paul. She had told Dwayne she was going to chat to Debra, and he had believed her. She smirked, he was so easy to manipulate. And he was real good in bed. Still, she had backup if Paul kept refusing her, and nobody knew about their secret meetings. As far as everyone else was concerned, Stephanie McMahon was holding all the cards, and Playing The Game, so to speak.  
  
Stephanie stood round the corner, and waited until she saw Trish head off to Team Xtreme's locker room to speak to Amy about the match they were set to tag in that night.  
  
******  
  
Paul heard a tentative knock on the door, and he walked over to answer it. He opened the door and saw Stephanie standing there. He left the door open and walked back into the room. She entered the room, too, and kicked the door shut. But it swung open slightly, and neither of them noticed.  
  
"Paul," Stephanie said, in her innocent, you-know-you-need-me voice. "I've ditched Dwayne, I want you back."  
  
Paul looked at her. "You want me back? You want me BACK? When were we ever together?"  
  
Stephanie glared at him. "You know what I mean. We got on so well on screen, don't you think you can give us a chance?"  
  
"Well," he said, looking at her, "No."  
  
"But you have got to! You've gust got to!" she said, sounding frantic.  
  
"Why do I have to?" Paul asked her.  
  
"Because… because I love you." She said.  
  
"Hey, this sounds familiar. 'You have to! Because I'm pregnant!', come on, Steph, a bit of originality, PLEASE!" Paul said to her. "And if you liked me THAT much, why did you go off with Dwayne?"  
  
Stephanie snorted despite the predicament she was in, and she saw a gleam in Paul's eyes. He thought he had got her. "Because I didn't know what I was thinking when I got with Dwayne. He's a freak. I would much prefer to be with you."  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
Stephanie spun around, and ended up face-to-face with Dwayne, who glared down at her. "You know what, Paul? Chris Jericho IS right." He said. "She is a no-good, filthy, dirty, bottom-feeding trash bag ho!"  
  
"Stephanie, just go to your street corner somewhere, ok?" Paul said. "Bye- bye!"  
  
Stephanie ran out of the room and Paul and Dwayne high-fived each other. "Finally, Stephanie HAS GONE BACK to her day job!" Dwayne said. "She's got someone else's sssssstrudel now!"  
  
Paul just laughed, and Dwayne headed back to his locker room.  
  
******  
  
HHH was seen backstage, standing next to the coffee machine. He was stirring his drink, but then he angrily threw it away.  
  
"Somebody's edgy." A sweet voice told him, and HHH spun around, teeth bared and glaring eyes, but when he saw who it was, he softened. "Hi Torrie"  
  
Torrie Wilson smiled at him. "How are things?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." He said, and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I went through the same with Tajiri." She said. "Still, I can do what I want now." She smiled at him. "Trust me, things will get easier."  
  
******  
  
Paul walked into Izzie's office, but she wasn't there. He sighed, and decided to try Marie's locker room. She usually would head there or to his room. He headed off to the other end of the arena, ready to tell Izzie about all of what had happened with Stephanie.  
  
He reached Marie, Nathan's and Chris's locker room, and knocked lightly. There was no reply, so he decided to just walk right in.  
  
******  
  
Maire jumped up with a start when she heard a cough behind her. She spun around, ad saw Paul standing there, slightly flushed. "Hi Marie." He said to her. "Hi Jay" he said to the guy he had just caught her kissing.  
  
"Izzie's in Chris's locker room." Marie told him. "I take it that's who you wre looking for?"  
  
He nodded, and quickly left the room. Marie shot a look at Jason Reso (Christian), and told him she would be right back.  
  
******  
  
"Paul! Paul!" Marie yelled, chasing The Game as he walked down the corridor.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Congratulations." He said, not really meaning any of it. Marie and Jay, who woulda thought it?"  
  
"Marie and Paul, who woulda thought that?" she told him, and he turned away. "Come on, Paul you can't pretend it didn't nearly happen that way, because it did."  
  
"Come on, Marie, it's a nearly. I'm with Trish, and I am happy." He told her defiantly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked him. He remained silent. "If you ever change your mind, you know where I am. You don't want Trish, and you know it. Just say the word, and I'll be there. Never mind about Jay, I'm finishing with him anyway. Lousy dancer."  
  
Paul started laughing lightly. "That's better!" she said. "That's the guy I know and love… oops." Marie turned slightly red, and headed away. "Remember what I said." She finished, before heading back to her locker room.  
  
******  
  
"And so you see, I'm not single because I HAVE to be single, but because I WANT to be!" Stephanie squeaked down the microphone. "I could have any guy I wanted like THAT!"  
  
"Yes! Who wouldn't want Stephanie!" The King said, clapping his hands while everybody else in the arena was booing.  
  
Suddenly, Nidia appeared at the top of the ramp. The crowd started yelling and screaming, as she tentatively walked forward. "Stephanie McMahon, what an honour to meet you, and what an annoyance you're whining again!"  
  
Stephanie scowled at Nidia. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"I couldn't help but hear you claim you could get any guy you wanted." Nidia said.  
  
"I could. Unlike you," Stephanie smirked.  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever." Nidia retorted. "Well how about, I get a guy, and you get a guy, and we'll just see who can get the bigger catch."  
  
"You're on!" Stephanie said.  
  
******  
  
Chris and I sat and laughed our way through Nidia and Stephanie's match. Nidia had been given loads of offers, but she had been insisting she had somebody lined up. Stephanie went to the people that had just offered Nidia help, and they all said that they were too busy. Stephanie did get a guy to help her, however, and was stood in the ring with her man, waiting for Nidia.  
  
Oh, and the man was Vince.  
  
******  
  
"Come on, Nidia, what's the matter, couldn't find somebody?" Stephanie jeered.  
  
"If you smeeeeelllll what The Rock is cooking!" Vince looked terrified when he realised that he was going to be facing The Rock. The fans didn't know why Rocky had agreed to help Nidia, but the Stars did. And I thoroughly enjoyed watching Rocky clean out Vince and Stephanie. And the final slap to Steph by Nidia was poetic justice.  
  
******  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Chris took me out for a meal last night. He was so sweet all the way through it. He looks so great, he's got a fabulous personality, and he treats me like a princess. I think I'm in love. Whenever I speak, he genuinely listens, and we just seem to get along so great. Paul and Trish are together, but I think there's some doubt in his eyes. Dwayne's moved on from Steph, and everybody seems to be happy, except Miss McMahon. HHH and Torrie Wilson's relationship is flowering, and Trish and Chris are a great on-screen couple, but that's all. All in all, I'd say I did a pretty good job this time around.  
  
I've got to go now, Chris is telling me it's time to leave for the airport. Vince is sending us off to Scotland for a holiday… cheers, Vinnie!  
  
Love,  
  
Izzie."  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading "Story in a Bottle"! I hope you liked it! I know you are probably sitting there, wondering why I haven't finished everything off, but that's because I'm going to write a spin off. Look out for "Dream in a Bottle", coming to a fanfiction.net near you soon!  
  
Peace, Love and Inspiration to ALL!!!  
  
WWFDivaGirl 


End file.
